


Don't know if this is right, but i'll try

by WinterSkyInJuly



Category: Underfell-fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: College, F/M, Sans is a sexy bastard, Sans(Underfell)/Reader - Freeform, This sleep schedule will make you fear for your life, and fluff, everyone curses too much, lots of fluff, oh no the angust, sans/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSkyInJuly/pseuds/WinterSkyInJuly
Summary: You're a stressed college student that gets less than three hours of sleep a night, you've got enough to worry about. You definitely don't need a hot-ass skeleton in your life!





	Don't know if this is right, but i'll try

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479695) by [earthvibes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthvibes/pseuds/earthvibes). 
  * Inspired by [Not the best way to go about Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849500) by [Llama_Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Goddess/pseuds/Llama_Goddess). 



> This is a pilot chapter! If I get a good reaction I may continue it!  
> WARNING! This story has rather harsh language and may offend some readers. If that is not what you like please do not comment about it. Just don't read it.

Ebbot City 202x

 

 

Goddamnit, you were late for class again.

I guess it wasn’t really your fault that your idiot roommate keeps HIDING YOUR FUCKING NOTES, but that can’t be helped. You’re going to have to have a very stern conversation about that. Lauren always left stuff under piles of clothes and/or desks. She had a weird thing for desks. And that’s where your papers were normally stuffed without a thought.

And the fact you live eight minutes from your college by car. You have to walk. With your feet. Eight miles. Every. Single. Morning. Normally you would borrow your friend’s car, but this morning, the just wasn’t any time. The fucking car wouldn’t start and nobody was even ready.

Now you were walking through a crowded street, weaving in between distracted students and teachers. You weren't technically late for the class since you still had a pathetic five minutes to get there but you were as good as late with your half-asleep feet.

Anyway, the large pile of papers haphazardly thrown into a pile in your arms was getting heavy. The Ebbot breeze was blowing fairly strong, windy enough to worry you about your drawings being blown away.

And the godforsaken school was still at least five miles away still. You had bolted out the door a while ago yelling to your friend that you were _not_ waiting for her. Maybe if you leave earlier next time-

 

Suddenly, your world was tilting as a large figure crashed into your side, scattering the papers across the empty street. You also fell, a lot more unceremoniously than you intended. You heard some apologetic mutterings from above you. Well, as much as one can hear with their face smushed into the ground.

“ah, shit! sorry sweets!” The stranger yelped in a deep Brooklyn accent above you as you scrambled to pick up your notes and sketches. The pile was even chaotic than when you left.

“sorry, here.” A gloved hand held out a small pile of crumpled papers in front of your face. “ah, fuck. sorry. uh, nice art.” The stranger laughed nervously. You looked up at his face (you assumed he was male due to the deep voice.) to thank him and jesusfuckingchristhewasaskeleton.

Literally a skeleton, with a smooth skull and deep eye sockets with little red pinpricks of light flickering deep within the darkness. A glinting golden tooth shone out from his otherwise sharp teeth. You must have been staring because the skeleton started to back up.

Here's the thing- You don’t hate monsters, they just emerged quite suddenly from Mt. Ebbot around four months ago. It was quite a large surprise for the small city beside the mountain. Following behind a small kid that had gone missing from local foster care a few weeks before. Their king- Asgore you believe- had immediately gone ahead to speak with the town’s mayor.

All of your friends were even more surprised when a number of monsters were accepted into the local college.

But, DAMN, he was still a skeleton. And he was still looking at you awkwardly. Now that you were looking at him directly he looked a bit more familiar. The black hoodie with tan fluff at the hood was a bit baggy over the red turtleneck and basketball shorts. His legs were also just bone. (What were you really expecting, he IS a skeleton after all.) Maybe he was on your roster in science class. You remember there being several monsters in your class, most notably the nervous yellow lizard. You had met her once or twice and she seemed nice enough. You can talk to her more when you get to school.

“sorry kid.” The skeleton muttered. “like ya drawings. You heading to the school? ” He still seemed a bit wary of you. You can give him that since you just ran him over and dumped a pile of papers on his head.

“Oh, yeah! I take some classes there!” You chirp in response, “Do you go too?” He nodded slowly.

“yea, quantum physics. interesting shit right there.” The skeleton actually looked slightly interested about something. Like when Lauren talks about her desks.

 

“it’s time for school to start, kid. better get to it.” He glanced down at his wrist. It was bare of any watch. Fuck this guy.

Wait.

School.

SHIT.

“Oh, great. Well, see you around campus!” You yell as you run down the still-crowded sidewalk, leaving the skeleton still holding a handful of your papers.

 

As you hurtle past the annoyed pedestrians down the sidewalk towards the school, you took your phone out of your pocket to check the time. The screen flashed a cheery 9:00. Welp. You were definitely late now.

The place was actually pretty big, the reason you wanted to be early. It took hours to navigate the freaking place. That’s why you were walking around the school (even know you’ve been here for years) completely unaware that you had passed your class at least five times.

When you finally found the room, you pushed open the door. “Y/N L/N! You’re late!” The professor's voice boomed out from the podium on the center stage.

“Tell me something I don’t know!” You yelled back, earning a few giggles from the other students. They basically do this every morning, since you’re always late by a minute or two.

“Just take a seat.” He grumbled tiredly. You bounced to your seat in the back row next to your friend Jason. This earned you a playful smack on the back of your head and a ‘great job dipshit’ look from him.

“So, what’s the excuse this time?” He leaned over and whispered in your ear. “You’re an hour late! It’s halfway through first class! What did you do?”

“Nothing.” Was all you muttered back over the professor's droning voice. Jason raised an eyebrow. “Sure.” He said, leaning back in his chair. The hinges creaked. It sounded like someone dragging their nails across a chalkboard. You flinched.

“Will you stop?” You hiss at him under your breath. He looked back at you with a smirk. He leaned back some more, adding more creaks.

“Tell me.” He insisted, leaning closer.

“No!” You whispered again.

“Please?”

“No!”

“MISS. L/N! Anything you wish to share?” Your teacher shouted into the microphone. All the other people in the room either looked back at you, or giggled. Your face flushed and you muttered a hasty ‘no’.

“Then I suggest you be quiet!” He added rather harshly. He straightened up and switched the slide to another graph. “So, with the decline of a central food source…”

By that time you had once again blocked out his voice.

 

At around lunch, you were mentally dead. You groaned and leaned back against the concrete wall, hand on your forehead. Jason had NOT STOPPED pestering you about it at all. To be honest, you were through with his shit. You sighed.

“hey there buddy. wacha’ doin’?” Another voice sounded by your ear. You jumped. The same skeleton from before stood in front of you, with a shit-eating grin on his face. “forgot yer papers from before.”

Oh. Welp!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just... just gonna leave this here and back away slowly.
> 
> Remember, kudos will make my day!
> 
> EDIT: In have decided to continue this fic thanks to your support. Don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I can assure you that I will not give up on this!


End file.
